Believing
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: "Why do you keep doing this, Jason?" Piper asked searching deeper in his facial expressions. Because I'm scared. "Tell me where you are."Tell me where we are." "Help Annabeth.Please, help us."
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person's POV**

Piper lay on the deck of the Argo II watching the stars bloom in the dark sky. They were silver, not white but sparkling silver. Piper remembered all those times when her father told her about stories involving the sky, wind and spirits. It seemed like a life time ago.

The wind picked up, making her hair go in her face, Piper had to hold her skirt down and survive in the cold. She was now cold. The wind slowly died down like a tornado would after it has eaten some houses and taking a person away from their love ones.

"Jason." Piper muttered. Jason came out of the corner and tiptoed towards her. "I know you're there, Jason." Jason sat down next to her and looked into her eyes.

"May I?" Jason asked holding out his arms. Piper's heart skipped a few beats. She shifted closer to him and went into his warm arms where she felt safe. Jason loved Piper, but was too afraid of realising that he had a girlfriend back at his other camp –Camp Jupiter.

"Why do you keep doing this, Jason?" Piper asked searching deeper in his facial expressions. _Because I'm scared _was what he had on. Piper wondered why he was so scared; he was the brave, heroic and very very good looking son of Jupiter.

"You only let me hold you when you're cold." Jason admitted. Piper read his facial expressions again. He wasn't lying; there was nothing to prove that. "And I like holding you."

"Then don't stop." Piper replied. "And do it more often when I'm_ not_ cold."

Jason chuckled and held her tighter. More grip in his hands. Piper gently slipped her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. Piper felt something light go across her cheek. When she realized that it was Jason's lips, she looked at him.

"Did you just kiss me?" Piper asked.

"No. Why?"

"I mean on my cheek." Jason's ears turned red and blushed. "No." His ears turned redder.

I cupped his check and leaned in. We were a center meter away when we heard Annabeth yelling and doing flips around the deck. "Percy Jackson here I come!" Annabeth cheered. Piper laughed at Annabeth's enthusiastic cheer. Jason tried not to laugh. Annabeth stopped for a second and looked out. "Leo!" She yelled. Piper and Jason looked over to Leo, who was filming the whole thing.

"Percy Jackson," Leo said holding the camera to her face. "You're girlfriend is _crazy_."

"It's not my fault that I haven't seen Percy in eight months, six hours, twenty-three minutes and seventeen seconds!"

"Yeah; it's not your fault," Jason chuckled. "It's Juno's fault for choosing your boyfriend and being my friend."

"You are so _on_, Grace." Annabeth thrust out her dagger.

"Just wait." Jason kissed Piper on her forehead and let go of her. Piper blushed. "I'm ready."

**Percy's POV**

I started to run to the warship when someone gripped onto my wrist. They pulled me away from the ship and into the Venus cabin.

It was a Venus child. His hair was shiny and black, like Elvis's hair. His fare skin stood out with his dark clothing and his eyes were a light blue. "We need to make you acceptable for Annabeth." The guy pushed me into a chair and strapped me down. He studied my face. "A little make-up will do. And you need to change into better clothing."

"I'm not wearing make-up, dude." I said looking into the mirror in front of me. "And I want to wear my _own_ clothing. Thanks anyway."

"You are going to wear your own clothing. I'm not into the latest design and all that crap. I'm more… Nothing like my mother."

"Should I be scared?"

"You should be scared if my siblings were doing this." He threw me some clothing. A light blue top and jeans. "Go get changed."

"I'm tied up."

"Stand up!" I stood up and the straps came off. I shrugged and changed. "Good, now you're acceptable for your girlfriend."

"Um… Thanks…"

"No problem, bro." He guy opened the door and pushed me out of his cabin –literally.

"Annabeth!" I ran to my beautiful girlfriend. Her smile wasn't on her face and she was talking to three other people: A boy with sandy blonde chair, Leo and a girl with really uneven brown hair and was shorter than the other girls. "Annabeth!" I called again. Annabeth's head jerked towards me. Then her smile was there. The smile I dreamed of.

I held her close to me, leaving no space between us. I stroked her curly blonde hair and kissed her head. Her breathing deepened, and her breath was shaking. "Is it really you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. We're finally together again." I replied.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"What's my favourite book?"

"Hunger Games."

"Where did we go for our first date?"

"We were in camp Half-Blood. The Fourth of July fireworks; you kissed me when you thought that I was going to die."

"Do you remember everything?"

"Yes. And I remember that I love you."

I cupped her cheek and kiss her. I've waited for her lips on mine for eight months now. I wrap my fingers around her hips and pull her closer to me. Her hands hugged my neck and deepened our kiss even more.

"Hello?" The voice broke our kiss. The girl elbowed Leo in the rib cage, and Leo stumbled back. "I'm Leo." Leo finally said rubbing his ribs. "And this is Piper, and Jason."

"I'm Percy." I replied. I snaked my arms around Annabeth's waist and held her closer than ever before. "I would like you to thank you, for coming here."

"All that's fine, bro; could we get special treatment." Leo said, and this time Jason punched Leo in the shoulder. "Okay. What am I? A punching bag?" Leo asked Piper and Jason. Piper tried not to laugh. "Anyway, you're welcome."

"Jason Grace?" Reyna stepped out behind me and looked at Jason. Jason's eyes suddenly were covered in sadness and pain . . . Almost like he felt trapped. "It is you."

"Yeah, hey." Jason said uneasy.

"You don't remember me?"

"Yeah, I do."

Reyna nodded and tried not to hide the fact that she was really happy to see him again.

"Reyna, this is Piper . . . and Leo." Jason said. He said Leo's name, but kept his eyes on Piper. I'm not that good on love and romance but I could tell that Jason liked Piper maybe more than a friend.

"Hi. We've heard . . ." Piper started. She turned towards Jason. "Nothing about her," She said to Jason. "Huh,"

"Okay . . . Let's do something else." Leo said.

"I'm going to show Annabeth around the camp." I said. "Would you two like to come?" I asked Leo and Piper.

"No, I'll show them around." Jason said giving me a pleading look. I nodded and walked away from the two Roman Demi-Gods, and the two Greek Demi-Gods. Hopefully we'll get along.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Tell me what you think is going to happen farther in the story**

**I don't own PJO or HOO**

**Review**

**Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Piper's POV_

I was really surprised when Jason remembered Reyna and had not told us about her. At first, I thought it was strange but then it hit me –she's his girlfriend. I felt like running back to the ship and fly away. Fly away alone, go to the artic and crash into an iceberg. I had no idea where I go the artic and iceberg from then I remember how the Titanic sunk._ Peachy_.

I now lay on my bed in the ship, day dreaming of what it would be like to be like Annabeth right now. Covered in her lover's arms, holing her so tight that she can't breathe, kissing her when ever she stops speaking and when she says something smart and he has no idea what she's talking about. Annabeths' lucky.

"Piper?" Leo crept into my room. I gave him a pleading look (I think . . .) and sat up on my bed. "You worried about Reyna being Jason's girlfriend?"

"Kind of," I admitted. Leo sat next to me on my bed. He put his hand on my shoulder, and pulled me in for a hug. I started sobbing on his shirt, thinking about if they were actually together. Thinking that I may never feel his lips on my cheek, forehead. Worse, on _my_ lips. "What if he regains his memory and finds out that she was his girlfriend and forgets about what we had?" I asked. "What if he forgets about our time together, when you did the Jelly-O-shave thing?"

"I don't think that Jason would forget about that joke." I let out a small giggle. I remembered their faces –Leo's and Jason's face. I recorded the whole thing so that we won't forget it –so I would have. "And I think that he'll choose the right person for him." Leo whispered. "Or no-one."

"How is that meant to make me feel better?"

"Because then he doesn't get Reyna, and you'll find a way to move on and hopefully we'll be the same after ten minutes." Leo laughed, pulling me away from his body.

"I know that Jason likes you, but I'm not as sure as more than a friend. That you'll have to find out."

I whipped some tears away from my cheeks, and nodded. "Get some sleep. I think we have a big day tomorrow." I said. Leo gave me a little soft punch on the cheek, smiled, and left. I fell onto my bed, pulled the sheets over me and let myself fall into the trap of darkness.

"You know what we want." A voice said. I turned around and saw no-one behind me. Was the voice talking to me? "We know you know; you just need to fall." The voice said again.

"Fall?" I asked. "Fall where?"

"Fall into the clutches of this place."

The scene changed and I was in a under city world. It looked like ruins of . . . Of an ancient city. I ran around the place and looked through a couple of windows. "Where am I?"

"Where are you?" I turned and saw a girl behind me. She was about nineteen years old, long black hair, really blue eyes. She wore clothing . . . More like rags. Her skin looked burnt and was covered in dirt. "Where are you?"

"Tell me where you are." I said shifting my weight on my feet. "Tell me where we are."

"Help Annabeth."

I shot up from my bed. I figured that I would be covered in sweat from the dream, not a bead on me. Not even my forehead. I pulled the thick covers off me, had a shower, changed and brushed my teeth. "'Morning Piper." Percy called from outside my room.

"'Morning!" I yelled back. I washed my face, and looked into the mirror. And I saw her. "Tell me where you are." I said looking at her in the mirror. "Please, let me help you."

"Help Annabeth." Was all her honey suckled voice said. "Just help the girl: Annabeth."

"Why do I need to help Annabeth?" I asked wanting her to just answer my question.

"Just help me, Annabeth."

Then she vanished. I turned around to see Jason now behind me, where the girl was. "You okay?" He asked. He now wore a purple shirt, and jeans. Gods, I was screwed.

"Um . . . Yeah," I replied. I put my hair in a pony tail, and looked at Jason in his deep blue eyes. He had the same eyes at the girl did. "Is everything okay with you?"

"Kind of hard to be honest." Jason looked down, then back at me.

"It'll get better," I promised. I patted his shoulder and left the room. What was the girl saying again? _Help, Annabeth_? Why do I need to help Annabeth?

Was she actually asking for Annabeth?

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hoped you liked the chapter.**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

_Annabeth's POV_

I looked at the time on my watch. 2:42 AM. It was still the morning, but then it's been 2:42 AM for twenty minutes. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I walked around the ruins of an old city. I couldn't put my finger on the city, couldn't name it but I know that it's on the tip of my tongue. I felt like that I was going to be here one day. "Is anyone here?"

"You have to help is us" A girl looked at me with pleading eyes and a look of desperation coated on her face. She was quite pretty, black long shoulder length hair, Thalia's blue eyes, dressed in rags. Her skin looked burnt and covered in dried put mud –dirt. "Please, help, Piper."

"Piper?" I wasn't Piper. I was Annabeth. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Please," The girl vanished into thin air. I looked around the ruins, and felt the ground tremble. The ruins started falling. I ran put of its way, stopping and changing direction whenever an old building fell down before me.

"Where are you?" I screamed.

"Where are you?" I woke up from my own scream. I felt like I was being crushed by one of the ruins. It felt like the time when I dived into the sea when Poseidon was not happy.

I changed and brushed my teeth and hair. I made sure that my hair was in my face, making it look like nothing was wrong.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered behind me. He said Annabeth, not Piper. Percy pulled my hair away from my face and kissed my cheek. "You okay?"

"Never better." I lied.

Percy kissed my cheeks, and drew a line down my neck. "I'll meet you in the mess hall." He said, leaving me alone. I wanted to tie my hair back, but the girl creped me out. I looked in the mirror, just staring like I could see her in there.

"You have to help us." She said. Okay, I must be on drugs. "Please, help Piper."

"Where are you?" I asked. "What's your name?"

The girl shook her head. Her eyes watered, covering the iris in tears. "You have to help us." She vanished into thin air again. _Why did she keep saying Piper?_ I asked myself. What _does Piper have to do with this_?

I sat next to Piper and Percy. Percy looked normal while Piper looked puzzled. I wondered if she had the same dream.

_Piper's POV_

What was going on? First I had this voice telling me that I have something they want and then this girl comes out and tells me that I need to help Annabeth. My life is so messed up.

"Piper, Piper, Piper, Piper, Piper," Jason rolled my name on his tongue. When I came out of my thoughts, I realised that Lunch was over. The Mess Hall was deserted –except for Jason and Reyna in front of me. Leo was probably near by and Annabeth would be with Percy.

"Are you okay?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah . . ., Yeah, I-I'm fine." I stood up and walked myself out of the hall. I was fine, no I wasn't! I've got this girl telling me to look after Annabeth!

I tried to cover up the bathroom mirror, just to make sure but later the day I would need it. I always had to cover it then uncover it, and cover it, then uncover it. I screamed and uncovered the mirror. The girl wasn't there, at least not yet.

"Where are you?" I whispered to myself. I threw my brush at the mirror and went to bed. "You better not come to me," I told the girl.

I ran in the dark, just running into space. I stopped and closed my eyes. "Help us . . ." I heard a whisper. "Where are you? Help Annabeth."

"Why do I need to help Annabeth?" I reopened my eyes to see that I was at the ruins again. The girl stood in front of me, her skin clearer and wasn't burnt anymore. She was beautiful. "What's your name? Where are you?"

"Help Annabeth." She said once again. "Please, help us."

"Who are you?" I asked once more. I'll keep asking until I get an answer 0just like any sane person would do. "What's your name?"

"My name . . .?" She said. "My name is . . ." She started to slow away in the air. I followed her until she spoke again. "My name is Shel" Then her head floated away in thin air.

I cocked my head to the side. "Nice to meet you, Shel." I said to no-one. "Now, WHERE ARE YOU?" My voice echoed through the city, making the ruins starting to crack and fall down. I went out of the way of the old buildings and ruins. Letting them fall to its death.

"Why is this so hard?" I asked myself. "Shel . . ."

"Shel," I slowly rose from my bed. I did the usual thing, had a shower, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth and make sure that I looked alright for the day. "Shel . . . Shelby?"

"Yes?" I flinched and looked at the girl. She was on my right, standing there like she has for her whole life. "You said my name, do you need help?"

"A lot." I answered. "What's your last name? Where are you? Why do I need to help Annabeth?"

"We need your help, help Annabeth." She said. I could feel her plead going through my body, like she was me. "Help Annabeth!" She looked back and was being pulled away from me. "Annabeth, help!" Then she was gone. I wanted to reach out for her, make her come back to me, and tell me what was going on.

"Why do you want Annabeth?" I asked her with my hands out, reaching for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hoped you liked the chapter.**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

_Third Person's POV_

Percy was worried about Annabeth. He's just found her, and yet it seems like she's in another world away from him. Had he done this? Did something happen at Camp Half-Blood when he needed to be there?

Percy looked at his beaded necklace, and then back at Annabeth. He remembered the time when he had been so worried that she was going to join the hunters of Artemis. And then she had been worried that I was going to accept Zeus' offer to become a god and work for Poseidon.

"Annabeth?" I asked. Annabeth walked into Percy's cabin, thinking that she must be crazy.

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth wore an orange top with skinny jeans. She was actually smiling at me. "What's up?" Percy cupped the back of Annabeth's head, and brought her closer and finally to his lips. They kissed for a little bit, but when they really started to enjoy their time, Annabeth opened her eyes and saw her. She stopped kissing Percy and sat still like a rock. Percy drew a line down her neck to make her shiver or something. Nothing. Percy groaned to himself and looked at her.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Annabeth blinked and didn't see her again. "Annabeth . . ."

"I don't know." Annabeth replied. "I'm tired; I think I may go to sleep." She said holding Percy's hand. Annabeth went under the sheets of Percy's bed, put her head onto his chest and closed her eyes, drifting off to space.

Annabeth reopened her eyes and looked at the beauty of the old city before her –the one she haves to find. She walked around and heard a little whimper. Annabeth looked over her shoulder, to see the little whimper was Piper's. "Piper?" She asked her. Piper's eyes widened, and backed away from Annabeth. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Piper asked.

"I keep seeing this girl." Annabeth regretted telling dream Piper about the girl. Her frown deepened and for some reason she suddenly felt like she was about to pass put . . . And she really felt like having scrambled eggs. "Why are you here?"

"Help Annabeth," Shelby came in between Annabeth and Piper frowning. She turned to Annabeth. "Help Piper." Shelby wanted to reach out to them, take their hands and hold them tight. She turned back to Piper. "Help us, Annabeth." Turned to Annabeth. "Piper, please help."

"Tell us where you are?" Piper and Annabeth said at the same time.

The girl looked up. "He's coming, shout, run, go away!" Annabeth looked behind her and saw three boys. She saw Jason, Leo and Percy. They looked ready for battle, and then their aspects changed to their father's –Zeus, Hephaestus and Poseidon. Poseidon had his hand gripped on his trident tight, so tight that I saw it start to crack. The trident turned into a long wooden stick. Zeus and Hephaestus also had one in their hand. Then started banging the ground with the stick in a rhythm. Bang . . . Bang . . . Bang. Jason, Percy and Leo came out with sticks as well. They're also banging the sticks on the ground, while walking around the three girls.

Shelby was scared out of her wits. When she was younger, she would curl up in a ball and cry herself to sleep. It wasn't the first time she's heard the noise –same banging and rhythm. All the same.

"What's going on?" Piper asked Annabeth. Annabeth looked at the three boys, circling them like they were their pray. "Leo? Percy? Jason?" Piper was scared. She wanted to run away from this, and wake up from this dream. Annabeth –one the other hand –was coping quite well on the outside, but on the inside, she wanted to get Zeus' stick, break it in half and knock herself out of the dream.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Shelby screamed making the earth tremble. A crack formed beneath Piper's and Annabeth's feet, growing bigger and making them fall.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed falling. All Percy did was watch her fall into the pit of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry that the chapter is short. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Jason's POV_

Three days after we found my camp and Annabeth and Piper are acting weird. All day, I tried to find Piper, all day, I found out that she was training with Frank, the son of Mars. I was so upset and I don't know why. All I wanted to do when I saw Piper fight Frank was hold her in my arms and kiss her. I wanted to look into those eyes, and know that she was mine.

"Piper!" I yelled. Piper looked over to me, and smiled. She waved and went back to training like a Roman. She took a couple of glances at me, than finally stopped after twenty times. I walked over to them, flipped my coin and joined their fight. Frank was good with his spear, but would be better if he had more practise.

Piper stole Frank's spear and knocked us to the ground. Her dagger was pointed at me and Frank's spear was at the nape of his neck. "How was that?" Piper asked.

"You'll always fight like a Greek." Frank said. Piper laughed and let us up off the ground. Her face fell blank, pale, kind of like when she said that we were going to an excursion to a place where they saluter animals. "Are you okay?" I brushed my fingers along her cheek, one because I wanted to see if she'll react and two, I think she's cute when she blushes.

No reaction. I stood in front of her, cupped the back of her head and pushed my lips of hers. Piper blinked and started kissing back. Her arms wrapped along my neck hands tangled in my hair. I started pulling my arms down over her arms, stomach, hips and I finally landed around her waist. Our kissed deepened, and deepened as we went further than we ever had in our life.

I pulled away from her kips, needing air in my lungs to keep me alive. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hftewdgfrehgirhgi." Piper spoke. She pulled away from my arms and couldn't stop smiling. Her face flushed, and she tried to hide her face. I pulled her back towards me, and tried to kiss her again. "Wh-wh-what just happened?" She asked.

"You tell me," I said.

Piper giggled and put her head onto my shoulder. "Jason," She said. "I love you,"

I lifted her chin. Her face was still flushed, and beautiful. "I love you too." And then I kissed her again.

_Reyna's POV_

Leo was telling me about the ship. How long it took, what it was made out of, who helped and that these two sons of Hermes called the 'Stolls' pranked them. I really like Leo, he was a funny man and I'm not into jokes. I brought him to my throne where my dogs sat and we started talking. I told him how Percy and Annabeth blew up my home, how life with Circe was and about my sister.

"Wow," All Leo could say. "You've got a good story to tell to your children."

"I'm not going to have any." I said patting Silver.

"Why not?"

"I'm the protector of this camp, I've got too much to do and children will only make it worse."

"Not really. The father should be there to cook and take care of the children during the day and when you come home then you can _both_ cook a meal, sit down and have a good time. Talk about your day, tell your children about your adventures and then afterwards watch T.V and then go to bed."

"It's not that simple, Leo."

"I've run away from my homes six nearly seven times. I don't know what's that simple or not."

"Really?"

"Coming to children, yeah."

I thought for a bit. "Want to change topic?"

"YES!"

We talked about the next quest –where it may lead us, if we're going to be better friends. Secretly, I really, really, really hope that it will.

_Annabeth's POV_

I was making out with Percy when her voice came into my head. It was so sweet, so desperate to get free. I want to help her but I don't know how.

I started kissing down his neck, letting him breathe for a second. Percy moaned and slipped his hands in my shirt. "Percy," I moaned.

"Annabeth," Percy started lifting my shirt off me. "Let's go all the way,"

I stopped for a second and looked at him. "All the way?" I asked. Percy nodded. I thought about the song 'Every Time We Touch' in my head and smiled. "Yeah, let's do it!"

Percy flipped me over so that I was on the bed, and started kissing me.

_Piper's POV_

I had finally gotten out of training with Frank and Jason. I was so worried about my dream I had last night. Poseidon, Percy, Hephaestus, Leo, Annabeth, Shelby, Zeus and Jason were there. Shelby was talking about the Gods, that's all I know so far. It's hard to figure things out when you've got a new boyfriend now.

I walked into my room, and looked into the mirror. "Shelby, we need to talk." I said. This time she didn't come. "Shelby!" I called out again. I closed my eyes and called her name quietly, three times. "Shelby, Shelby, Shelby." I reopened them and saw a different person behind me. "Jason," I said.

Jason looked really confused. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Who's Shelby?"

"I don't know," Huh, I didn't have to lie. Jason up his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards my bed.

"I think you're tired." He said.

"Me too," I sat on my bed and out my head on his chest. It was warm and perfect. "Wake me up when this nightmare ends." I muttered falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't do Lemons . . . Yet.**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

_Piper's POV_

"You know what we want," The dark voice told me again. Darn, I hoped that he forgot. "You know what we want."

"No," I said. "I don't know."

The voice laughed and showed me Shelby with this younger boy. He looked about six with his light chocolate brown skin and dark brown hair in braids. He wore jeans and a blue tank top. "Its okay, Itzel." Shelby said stroking his hair. "It'll be alright."

Shelby and Mason vanished. "What do you want with them?" I said. "Why do you want them?"

"They'll stuff up our plans," the voice said. "Once you find them, kill them."

I shot from my bed. Jason was hugging me from behind, whispering in my ear trying to calm me down. "It'll be okay, Piper." He said. _But it won't be_.

"Itzel." As soon as I said the name, Annabeth rushed in my room. "Did you have the same dream?" I asked Annabeth. She looked scared, and tired.

Jason kissed my forehead and left us alone. I'll talk to him later in the day.

"Yeah, I did." Annabeth sat next to me on my bed. "Did yours have a voice telling us to kill Shelby and Itzel?" Annabeth asked leaning on the wall.

"Itzel," was all I could say right now. "Sky,"

"What?"

"Itzel means the Sky." I said. I used to know this kid called Itzel. Sexist boy I tell you. "I used to know a boy with the same name."

"Yeah, but what does it mean?"

"I don't know, but I want to go and save them." I admitted. "Tomorrow, we're going for the next quest and we're going to find the ruins." I said not regretting one word.

"We're?"

"You've had the dream, haven't you?" Annabeth nodded. "Then we're going."

Annabeth looked down at her feet. "C'mon, let's get some fresh air."

_Third Person's POV_

The sun hit their faces. It was so bright that they had to look at the ground as they walked.

They stopped in the middle of their tracks, making the people behind them move around them.

Jason walked up behind them. "What are you guys doing?" He asked the two girls. Piper and Annabeth didn't answer, just looking at the ground horrified. "Are you guys okay?"

"Jason," Piper said, "Can you please get everyone away from us for a second."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Not until you answer me."

"Jason, please just do it." Annabeth said.

"I would like a reason, first."

Piper sighed and cursed herself in Greek. "Hey everyone, you want to get away from this area for five minutes or so. I'll call you back when we're done." Piper charm spoke. Everyone around started moving away, nodding their heads and giving other people small talk. "Thank you."

Jason shook his head and went along with his friends. Piper didn't like charm speaking but sometimes it seems the only thing she can do.

Annabeth and Piper looked at their shadows. "Do you see what I see?" Piper asked.

"I can't explain it." Annabeth replied. "What the hell is going on?"

"You can say that again."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Why did you just say that again?"

"I'm not quite sure."

The two demi-gods studied their shadows. "Why are there five shadows instead of three?" Piper and Annabeth looked over the left side and saw Percy studying the shadows. He looked at Annabeth. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own HOO**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

_Third Person's POV_

Annabeth and Piper pulled Percy to the ship's mirror room. The Aphrodite cabin said that sometimes you need more than one mirror to check yourself out. It was the first time they were in there out through the whole two days.

"Okay, Percy." Annabeth said. "Just don't freak out."

"Why would I be freaked out?" Percy asked.

"Just, stay calm and don't scare her away as well." Piper said. She sucked in her breath and said Shelby's name. "Shelby, are you here?"

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand. She squeezed his hand, hoping for the best.

"Shelby," Annabeth said.

Shelby popped out in front of them. "Where are you?" Shelby asked. "We need you!"

"Tell us where you are, first." Annabeth said.

"Is she here?" Percy asked. He looked around the room, but didn't see Shelby. "Is Shelby here?"

"She's standing right in front of you, Percy." Piper said looking at Shelby, but from Percy's eyes, she was looking at herself in the mirrors.

"This is a joke right?" He asked.

"Who is that?" Shelby asked.

"Okay, where are the cameras?"

"Percy," Annabeth made Percy look at her. "She's right in front of you. Can't you see her?"

Percy looked at himself in the mirror. "If you are here, can you do something, like . . . Something?"

Suddenly, the stereo started playing. The demi-gods and Shelby all looked at the stereo. Piper went up and opened the part where you put the CD in. She looked back at the others confused. "There's no CD."

"Annabeth, Piper." Shelby said. "That wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Piper asked. She got up and looked around. She saw something running through the mirrors. Piper's eyes followed each mirror, seeing something strange. The thing stopped in one mirror and looked at Piper. Piper started walking towards the mirror.

"Who are you?" Piper asked. It wasn't a thing, no; it was a very scared boy.

"Get away from me." The boy said. His eyes started going red as he looked up at Piper. "I SAID GET AWAY!" The mirrors broke. Every single mirror broke around them. Percy held Annabeth, blocking the pieces of the mirror away from her body.

Piper stood still, not moving a single muscle of her body. There was something about the boy that was strange. His voice said 'Get Away!' but his facial expressions just said that he was a scared little boy.

Once the mirrors were all broken, Piper looked back at Shelby. But Shelby was gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM US?" Piper yelled.

"What happened in here?" Jason, Leo and Hazel walked in, stepping on the glass. "Annabeth, Percy, Piper? What happened?"

"I'm so sorry," Annabeth whispered to Percy. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that."

"Its okay, Annabeth." Percy kissed her forehead. "I believe you, now."

"Annabeth, Percy," Leo said almost afraid. "What's going on? Aphrodite's cabin is going to be real pissed."

"Right now, we're going to clean up." Annabeth said walking out of Percy's arms.

Piper looked down into the broken pieces of the mirrors. She only saw her cracked face, nothing else.

Darkness started falling around her; Piper picked up the mirror piece and went into a different world.

* * *

><p>Piper walked through a house. It was old but beautiful and classy. As she walked through, she found out that she's seen this house before.<p>

"Mummy," A little boy said running through Piper. It was Itzel. Shelby ran behind him, picking him up and giving him to a lady dressed in a long ballroom dress. "Where are we going?"

"Mummy is going out tonight." The mother said. "Mummy will be back."

The mother put Itzel down and walked to another room –maybe her bedroom, Shelby followed behind her. "Why can't you tell him?" Shelby asked, "Did you know that he's actually quite strong? Mental wise?"

"Itzel isn't that strong, Shelby." The mother put some long earrings in her ears. They looked too heavy for her. "You weren't –aren't –either."

"No, but instead he told me." Shelby argued. "Why couldn't you tell us that our father was a Greek God?"

Ahh, she's a demi-god. Well that makes it easier to find!

"Why couldn't you tell me that?"

"Because Itzel's father isn't the same man as yours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sorry for taking a while**

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Review please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth's POV**

When Piper fainted, I went into a different world. I couldn't see any light. Everything was grey, red and black. Grey –the ground, grass, houses, people. Red –the flowers, people's pain, and the stars. Black –the sky.

"Where am I?" I asked. The people around me looked at me like I was crazy. No one spoke a single work. Their mouths were moving but nothing actually got into a nose. "Does someone have a pen and paper?" I asked as the people started making a circle around me, growing smaller and smaller. "Can you understand me?"

I looked at everyone and I mean everyone. They all were the same –scared, angry, and confused. Finally, there was no space for me to breathe.

"Under Rome!" I heard a small voice yelled out. He was far away. I looked forward and saw Itzel standing a safe distance away from my crowd. "Under Rome!" He yelled. "The Mark of Athena shell burn through Rome!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, she shall burn through Rome." One work came to my head: Comatose. "She shall burn through Rome."

"I-I" My eyes grew heavy, my bones ached and my head throbbed. "Wh –"

"No! We need you!"

"The Mark of Athena shall burn through Rome." I said shooting up from my bed. Where was I? I climbed out of the bed and grabbed my dagger. I tied my hair up in a pony tail and tried to get my story straight.

The people can't speak (Except for Itzel), pleading for help and burning Rome. Got it. I went insane and had a weird dream –done!

I walked outside, to the sun blinding my eyes. Everyone eyes were on me as I came out. Hazel, Frank, Percy, Leo, Jason and Piper were there sitting around a table. I sat next to Percy and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Please stop looking at me." I said. Percy put his arms around my shoulders. He pulled me onto his shoulder and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I love you." I said for the first time for nine months.

"What happened in there?" Leo asked. "Why were all the mirrors broken?"

I looked over at Piper. She shook her head. I agree with her. We've already told Percy, and look at where that's taken us to. If we told everyone, Hades knows what will happen.

"Piper, Annabeth, Percy, please." Jason pleaded. "You can trust us. We're your friends."

Piper and I didn't look away from each other. I shook my head this time and I knew that Piper would agree. "We need to talk." Piper said. "In privet,"

"What about Percy?" I asked. We shut everyone else out of our way, and kept talking. "He saw,"

"No," I could see the tears forming in Piper's eyes. "This is between you and me."

Percy kissed my cheeks. I didn't notice that I was crying until he started. "Go ahead." Percy said. I gave Percy a small peck on his lips and left with Piper.

**Jason's POV **

Once Piper and Annabeth were gone, I glared at Percy. "What is going on?" I asked harshly to Percy. Percy shook his head and left the table. How did we get to this stage? If only I wasn't a stupid Roman demi-god. Then it'll all make more sense! I really wanted to yell into the sky 'I hate you, Juno!'

I got out of my chair and stood there for a second. I kicked my chair and stormed off. Why doesn't anyone tell me anything nowadays?

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know that this chapter is short and I'm sorry about that! I haven't had some time to update my stories lately.**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**Review please**


	9. Chapter 9

_Piper's POV_

I didn't want this to happen to me and Annabeth. I'm really wondering why it happen to me and Annabeth and what is going to happen after we finish our quest.

"Piper, what are we going to do?" Jason asked. I didn't notice him sit next to me. We were in my room, sitting on my messed up bed that I need to make with my clean room that I need to mess up. "What's going on between you, Annabeth and Percy?"

I shifted away from Jason. I didn't want to tell him . . . About my dreams. I lay my head on my pillow and felt like hiding away from this world once and for all.

"I don't know." I cried. "I really don't know what to do."

Jason rubbed my arms and legs and lay on the bed next to me. "Tell me what's going on, Piper." Jason sounded like he was about to cry, "Please,"

"I wish I was so sure to myself." I admitted. What were Shelby and Itzel? People? Monsters? Spirits? I don't know. "I could really use a wish right now."

"Then make a wish, Piper." He kissed my cheek and pulled me closer to his warm body. "Go on, make your wish."

"I wish I could help." I murmured falling to sleep. Ugh, I hate sleep.

"She doesn't know what we want." A girl with a preppy voice said. She was in a cheerleading uniform, long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was next to a man, he wore a long trench coat and his hood covered his whole face. I hate it when this happens in movies and now reality. What next? Money falling out of the sky? Actually, people would love that.

"She does, she just hasn't figured it out yet." The guy paced around in the room while the girl was cracking her bones. "She needs to get to them fast, Shelby needs their help."

What the Hades is going on? First, 'Kill them!' then 'Help Annabeth!' then 'GET AWAY FROM ME!' and now 'Shelby needs their help.'

"I can help." I walked out of the darkness. The cheerleader and the guy in the coat looked at me. The girl had a cold smile on her face. "I can help, just tell me some details and I'll do everything I can to help you."

The cheerleader stood up. "Did you know that in dreams you can die?" She asked. Her stick turned into a four inch double sided bronze dagger. She pointed her dagger at the curve of my neck. "Did you know that?"

"What do you want?" I pulled my dagger out, and pushed her dagger away from my neck. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Well I'm going to help you." She swiftly moved her arms, and cut my hand and my cheek. "Come on; show me what you've got."

"Why should I show you?"

"Because I know who helped Gaia find your father and Jane." She whispered in my ear. "And I know what's going to happen to your petty boyfriend."

I screamed and lunged at her. My dagger never actually touched her skin, but her clothing. I kept lunging at her, never giving up. The guy in the trench coat nodded his head.

I finally, finally cut her skin. Her cheek started bleeding slowly, but it wasn't red –it was clear like I hadn't cut her at all.

"Nice, keep going, Piper." I looked at her, studying her face and blood. "I know that Leo is going to betray you, he's going to deceive you."

I kicked her stomach and punched her jaw. The girl stumbled back, dropping her dagger on the ground.

"Where's your white flag?" I asked. I picked up her dagger and held it tightly in my hand. "What do you want?"

"You already know." The guy in the coat said, pushing me off the edge. Where did the cliff come from?

_Annabeth's POV_

It's been a week since the mirrors broke (Sorry Drew) and six days since Piper fell asleep. Jason has been by her side since he told her to make a wish. Percy doesn't want to take the risk of me falling asleep and not waking up like Piper has and Leo now has coffee.

Leo is always awake, even when the ship is in auto mode for his time to go to bed. I'm worried about Leo, he's been Piper's and Jason's friend since the mist screwed up their minds, and he's still their friends.

"Please, wake up Piper." Jason pleaded. He held her hand, squeezing it lightly. "Please wake up."

I sat next to Jason on the floor. "Jason, get some sleep. I'll look after Piper."

Jason shook his head.

"Please, Jason."

"You don't know what's going to happen! You're not telling me what's going on!" Jason yelled. We both stood when he started yelling at me. "I told Piper to make a wish, and so she did!"

"What was her wish?" I yelled back.

"To get out of this world!" Jason said. His eyes grew heavy, and they closed. So did his body. Jason fell into my arms sleeping and crying at the same time. I gently pulled Jason onto the bed, and put a pillow under his bed.

I let a tear fall onto my cheek.

Jason's eyes opened again. He climbed out of the bed and held onto Piper's left hand.

I held Piper's hand with Jason and sung her favourite song.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now."

There was a little silence. Then Jason sung.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now."

_Piper's POV_

My body was sore. I've been fighting a lot of people for hours now. I wanted to stop, to have a rest.

Annabeth's voice came as an echo. "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now."

That was my favourite song.

There was a long silence, and then another voice came as an echo. Jason's voice came to me. "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now."

I felt relieved. I pushed myself from the ground and dropped the cheerleader's dagger on the cold ground. I looked at the guy in the gothic clothing.

"Sorry, but I need to go." I said. The guy smiled and winked at me. I turned around, ran and jumped off the cliff screaming: "I wish I never made my wish!"

_Annabeth's POV_

"I wish I never made my wish," Piper said her voice only a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't down PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

_Jason's POV_

Piper's eyes fluttered open. Her never one colour eyes fluttered open. I quickly hugged her, chocking back a lot of tears. I felt her tears drop onto my shirt one by one drip by drip.

"I thought I lost you." I admitted. I did. I thought that she would never wake up again.

"You can't lose me that easily." Piper joked. She shifted closer to me, getting my warmth through her body. "You won't lose me that easily."

"Um . . . Piper," Annabeth said. We broke away from each other and looked at Annabeth. "What did you wish for?" Annabeth asked.

"My wish . . .? I wished that I could help them."

"I heard you wish for to get out of this world, Piper." I said. "And I know what I heard."

"Maybe you heard wrong." Annabeth said studying me.

"No. I know what I heard."

"I did wish for that." Piper said as a whisper. "But I said it in my mind."

_We are the angry and the desperate, the hungry and the cold._ A voice said in my head. It was a girl's voice . . . Like Annabeth's. _The life's that we loss, the lives we've reclaimed . . . GO! Don't hold me up now_

"I can stand my own ground I don't need your help now you won't let me down, down, down, I can stand my own ground I don't need your help now you won't let me down, down, down"

"How did you know that I was thinking that?" Annabeth asked. I shrugged like –how-should-I-know shrug.

_Oh gods he's cute._ I looked at Piper. She smiled at me. _How in Zeus' name can we keep this up?_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What did I say?"

"'How in Zeus' name can we keep this up?'"

"Piper didn't say that." Annabeth said confused. "Did you?"

An image of a girl came into my head. She had rags on as clothing, long black hair. Her smile was cute and her eyes were like Thalia's eyes. Cold but friendly at the same time. "Who is that?" I asked both of them. The girls looked confused.

"Who is who, Jason."

"Um . . . It's a girl, dressed in rags –"

"It's Shelby." Annabeth said.

"Don't tell him!" Piper yelled at her.

"And why not? Percy knows!"

_Even though I didn't exactly wanted him to know about this. Ugh, I'm insane!_

"Annabeth, you're not insane."

"STOP READING MY MIND!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sorry that this chapter is short**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Review please**


	11. Chapter 11

_Percy's POV_

It's been a week since I found Annabeth and five days since I found out that she and Piper can see ghosts and one hour since I found out that Jason can read minds. First thought about Jason's power –holy crap!

Some things I don't want Jason knowing about what I think about. Stuff like the quest, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth naked and Annabeth. Not something I want him prying on.

We now are sitting outside on the deck. Leo was wide awake (Never giving him coffee **again**) driving this massive war ship yelling stuff out like a manic and putting it in auto pilot and running around the ship five times three times a day.

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her, remembering all the times we were alone together. Gods, I love her eyes. "I'm scared to be honest."

"That's something new." Piper joked.

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" Leo yelled from the wheel. "FIRE AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'M GONNA GET YA!"

"Okay, who gave him the Glee album?" Annabeth asked. My thoughts turned back to Annabeth.

I want to make her proud to be honest –I don't want to be the idiot I used to be. I want Annabeth and her mother to be proud of me for once in my life. I want to be proud of who I am. Wow, I'm selfish.

"Got that right." Jason said.

"Shut up."

"Keep your thoughts to your self, then."

"Okay, you two shut up." Piper said looking at both of us. "Everyone keep your thoughts to your self and Jason try to block them out."

_Jason's POV_

I didn't know how confusing Annabeth's mind was. One minute it'll be the quest, then maths, then Percy, maths, Percy and maths and so on.

Percy was trying to figure out a way to make Annabeth, Athena and himself proud and Piper wasn't thinking at all.

"Does anyone have an idea why we're seeing all these things?" I asked.

_Why didn't I ask that?_ –Annabeth

_Great, my boyfriend is sucked into this mess. Just my luck. _–Piper

_Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard, Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours, We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part,You know we're superstars, We are who we are_ -Leo

_So if Gaia is planning to come out of the ground, we'll need Piper and whoever can charm-speak to lure her back down into the Earth, we can give Leo coffee and make a ring of fire around her and the giants. Tyson and the other Cycloses can grow seven feet and fight the Giants that way. Nico and Hazel can summon the dead, Frank can turn into a animal and make a stampede of monsters or animals or whatever, Jason can make a tornado and I'll . . . I have no idea. _– . . . Percy?

"Percy! That's brilliant!" I yelled. "Tell us your plan!"

"Right you can read minds." He sounded disappointed.

"Tell them!"

"What plan?" Annabeth asked. "You've got a plan?"

"So if Gaia is planning to come out of the ground, we'll need Piper and whoever can charm-speak to lure her back down into the Earth, we can give Leo coffee and make a ring of fire around her and the giants. Tyson and the other Cycloses can grow seven feet and fight the Giants that way. Nico and Hazel can summon the dead, Frank can turn into a animal and make a stampede of monsters or animals or whatever, Jason can make a tornado and I'll . . . I have no idea what I'll do."

Annabeth punched his arm, and then gave his a kiss. "That's a great plan, Percy!"

Percy smiled. _Annabeth is proud of me._

Her smile stayed in his mind as Annabeth shifted closer to him. I was surprised, normally guys would think of their girlfriends naked by now.

Foot steps came closer and closer. Piper and I got our weapons out, just to make sure.

Instead we got a Leo.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Yeah! That's right bitch I just sung Call Me Maybe!"

We couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Go back to the wheel, Leo." Piper said giggling.

"Yes, ma'am."

_Piper's POV_

I went to bed once Leo sung Call Me Maybe. Personally, I think he has a pretty good voice when he isn't on coffee.

"Piper?" Jason asked. "I know you're awake."

"I'm trying to sleep." I replied snuggling closer to him.

"Just saying, I love you."

"I love you too, Sparky."

I was running around the dirt streets around Itzel's and Shelby's house, trying to find some clues.

"Where are we going?" Itzel ask his mother again. This was about the fifth time. "Mummy, stop packing please."

"He can't make me." Shelby's mother said. I peaked in the window and watched what was going on. "He can't do it. She's too young."

"Mum, I'm going." Shelby waled into the room with an orange shirt on. _Camp Half-Blood_ it said. "I'm going wether you like it or not and I'm going to find out which God is Itzel's father wether you like it or not."

Shelby crossed her arms, waiting for her mother to argue. Instead, her mother's eyes turned bright red. Shelby quickly held onto Itzel's wrist.

"You're not going anywhere." Their mother's voice had changed. It sounded like three voices saying the same thing at once. "Not without a fight,"

"Who are you?" Itzel asked. "What have you done with my mummy!"

"Your mummy's _dead_."

Itzel closed his eyes. He started heaving hard, and he gave their mother a death look.

"You killed my mother!" he lunged at their mother, grabbing a kitchen knife and swinging it at her repeatedly. "You're the one who killed my mother!"

Shelby ran out of the room, and then back in with a spear in hand. She threw it at their mother's heart –it was perfect aim.

"I hate you!" Itzel yelled. Shelby held him back from their mother. "I hate you!"

"You have just made an immortal enemy, children." The voices said.

"We would rather make enemies then to do that again." Shelby admitted. "Now leave, before I let my brother loose."

"But to say before I leave," The mother pulled the spear out of her heart and dropped it. "Your brother isn't a half-blood."

The mother had vanished leaving a circle of fire in the middle of the room. Shelby and Itzel ran to the door, coughing and inhaling in smoke.

"They're dead" I said watching.

"Yes, we're dead." Itzel stood next to me watching his death. "We're spirits that can't go to where we need to go." He shook his head. "It sucks."

"What can I do?"

"You need to come here, help _us_."

"Where's Shelby?"

"With Piper."

"A little known fact is that I'm Piper."

"No. You're Annabeth Chase and Shelby is with Piper McLean."

"Okay, but you're wrong."

"Just come to Rome and help us. Please!"

He started to fade away. Once he had faded from me, I looked back into the burning house, finding Shelby and Itzel lying on the floor –dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**Review**


	12. Chapter 12

I have posted on this story because I have left Fanfiction. I thank everyone who has read my stories and commented on them.

Peace out!

xxCharmspeakerxx


	13. Chapter 13

_Jason's POV_

Ever since I could read minds, well, let's say that I now know how my father felt when Athena gave him a head ache. I could hear everyone's thoughts._ Everyone's_. Some are confusing; some are depressing and another guy is hoping that one day he'll get his beret that he ordered five years ago and a small girl about five years old has the song Gold by Guy Sebastian stuck in his head.

"Hey," the depressed girl said but in her mind she said: '_I can't do this any more. I need to stop_.' But her smile seemed normal. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." _I know that she's been hurting, _The other girl thought. _I want to help her, but I don't know how._

"Jason." Piper said putting her hand on my shoulder, "You okay?"

"Well, um, let's see?" I said. "You and Annabeth can see people, Leo is hyper, everyone gives me a headache and when did we get to Rome?"

Piper giggled. "I'm not so sure. I'm sorry that you're dragged into this mess, I didn't want you to know."

"But why?"

"Because I'm already a freak as I am. And now Annabeth and I need to figure out Shelby's and Itzel's story and try to get them to stop calling me Annabeth."

I wanted to tell her that I can hear thoughts from far –very far –away places.

"Let's just get this over and done with." I said as I took Piper's hand for support. "I don't want to spend my life hearing thoughts."

Piper laughed. "We'll find a way to block them out."

She went onto her tippee toes and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Let's find out where we need to go."

_Annabeth's POV_

"Cool story, Percy." I said as we walked around the ship, making sure that there wasn't anything wrong with it or someone missed placed an item. In other words –Leo went too hyper and we're trying to find where he hid the coffee.

"But . . . ?" Percy asked.

"Needs more dragons." I said smirking. Percy frowned and tightened his grip around my waist.

"No, really; what do you think?"

"Well, since you're the main character in this 'Story' and I'm the heroin in this 'Story', I think it's weird." I used air quotes with my fingers.

"Oh come on!" Percy said in disbelief. "It's so simple to like. We hate each other, go on quests, for into friends and then you get taken away by . . . Don –"

"Who's Don?"

"– and you need my help. I go on a dangerous quest and save you. We swim away and live together for the rest of our lives. How simple is that?"

"That's it, Percy." I said. "You need a thick plot and everyone knows that I'm never the heroin on a quest. Instead, you can be."

There was a small pause.

"Plus you need more dragons."

Percy flung his head back and sighed with frustration.

_Leo's POV_

Coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee

WHERE DID I PUT MY COFFEE!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay here's the deal. I got some reviews and a lot of PMs asking why I've left fanfiction and that I can't leave fanfiction right in a middle of a story so I'm going to finish all of my stories and then decided if I want to keep going with Fanfiction or quit forever.**

**I also need insperation (Did I spell that right?) for my stories.**

**Please review**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**thank you**


End file.
